1. Field
The following description relates to a fuel processor, and more particularly, to a fuel reformer capable of improving reformer endurance, performance, and efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel reformer is a device to produce hydrogen-rich gas using reforming fuels including alcohols such as methanol, hydrocarbons such as methane and butane, and/or fossil fuels such as naphtha and liquefied natural gas.
The fuel reformer may include a reforming fuel to produce reformate and a heat source supplying heat necessary for the reformer reaction in the reforming reactor. The heat source may supply heat in a direct heating method using a burner or an oxidation catalyst method using an oxidation catalyst.
The fuel reformer may be mounted in a fuel cell system to supply reformate to fuel cell stacks. In this case, performance and efficiency of the fuel cell system is mainly dependent on the performances and efficiencies of the fuel cell stacks, the fuel reformer, and a peripheral device called a balance of plant (BOP), but the performances and efficiencies may be significantly different according to effective processing of heat, water, and unreacted fuel in the system.